megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanallia Desert
, also known as the Onovan Desert, is a location from Mega Man X: Command Mission. The area was originally a dome-shaped plate designed to test the specifications of robots by placing them in various environmental conditions. However, the environment control device went berserk and it turned into a barren desert. The Onovan Desert region has constant sandstorms and tornadoes, the surface only having sand. The underground facility was built to observe test runs, and is being used by the Rebellion Army to jam transmissions. Areas Open desert Upon your first visit to this island, you are instructed to follow the cables coming out of the transmitters scattered about the area. You can wander freely in a large square area that on your HUD map is a 6x6 grid (and beyond, but invisible walls restrict you to this space), where the ongoing sandstorm greatly reduces visibility. There are various kinds of broken Mets that hold items, and one deployable Mega Tortoise that requires a battery, one of which can be found in the nearby Metool wreckage (though you may want to consider also the other batteries - one earlier in the Ulfat Factory, the other later in the Melda Ore Refinery - and the other mechaniloids they go to; one where you fought Silver Horn, the other in Gimila Mine, which blocks a path: the Mega Tortoise is the least hassle to access later). Ultimately, the chapter progresses when you trigger a cutscene in the area to the west of the dome/door in the north-east corner of the map. Catacombs A simple maze-like area with laser-locked doors and a few large rooms: you wake up at one near a save point. Using it to teleport out is an option, and the dome outside is already unlocked, so there is no penalty or game bugs for retreating. Either way, the central elevator reaches through the entire facility. Beam Floor The next floor up from the catacombs, in this section you must alter the beams to short out the locking mechanisms for the floor above: you need not keep the beams on these devices to keep the upper rooms unlocked: once they're done, you can reset the beams to unlock the various treasures. Transmitter Floor Once the doors are unlocked, simply deactivate the transmitters via the control panels in all four corner rooms. After that is done, the last floor is unlocked by Botos, who will invite you to confront him. Of course, you may hold off and finish going up and down, and switching the beams, to collect all the boxed treasures. Boss Floor Here you will encounter Botos, who'll show off a shard of the new SupraForce Metal by using it on himself. Slap him around to show him who's boss, and he'll eventually drop the shard at your feet, and retreat, finishing the chapter. Items There are 37 items. Enemies *Mega Mantor *Wild Dog *Mega Tortoise *D-Rex *Meltdown *Mettaur Commander *Mettaurcure *Mettaur Counter *Batfighter *D-Shark *Gold Blader **Silver Mettaur **Gold Mettaur *Preon Nurse *Preon Shielder *Preon Soldier *Preon S Botos **Bigbit *Preon S Ferham *Plasma Glob *Triclaw Killer *'Boss:' Botos **Q-Bit Gallery 080_-_Desert_Entrance.jpg|Desert entrance concept art. Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission locations